


Kiss it Better

by someonestolemyshoes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Flu, Gen, Illnesses, Tumblr Prompt, levihan - Freeform, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonestolemyshoes/pseuds/someonestolemyshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This, Hange thinks, is probably about what she deserves for sitting out in the rain all night to keep her titans company, but that doesn’t make Levi’s goading any easier to stomach."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss it Better

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is the lamest of the lame but I am currently Hange in this scenario and I don’t take kindly to being sick and therefore my mediocre writing mojo is totally gone and this is the end result. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and feel free to follow me on tumblr (someone-stole-my-shoes) for more word vomit.

This, Hange thinks, is probably about what she deserves for sitting out in the rain all night to keep her titans company, but that doesn’t make Levi’s goading any easier to stomach. 

“Serves you right,” he says, kicking a toe against the edge of the mattress. Hange groans into her pillow. 

“My chest is on fire.” 

“I have zero sympathy, shitty glasses. We have a meeting.” He pulls the covers back and kicks at the mattress again. “Up.” 

“Coughing hurts my soul, Levi.” 

Levi stares down at Hange’s shivering form and folds his arms.

“My lungs are about to fall out my ass and my brain is definitely rattling inside my skull.”

“You’re being dramatic.” 

Hange blinks open an eye and stares up at Levi. 

“This is not a drill,” she says, and coughs. “When I die, you can have my titans.” 

“Fantastic.” Levi walks to the closet and rifles around for any clothes that might be clean, and tosses his finds onto the bed beside her. “We’re supposed to be in Erwin’s office in five.” 

Hange lets out a long, loud groan and sits up, pulling her night shirt over her head and glowering at Levi. 

“It’s almost as though you don’t care, shorty.” 

Levi cocks a brow, and Hange begins pulling her clothes into place. 

“What ever gave you that impression,” he deadpans. “Hurry up.” 

“I need to get my gear on,” Hange says, fastening the front of her pants. Levi shakes his head. 

“No time, we’re already late.” 

She’s still wrestling her boots on even as Levi shimmies her out the door and down the hall. 

** 

On any other occasion Hange would have been ecstatic to talk about her titan research. Over the motherfucking moon. But today? 

Today, all she wants to do is sleep. 

Erwin keeps her behind longer than the others, quizzes her on recent discoveries and they talk about new ideas, new solutions, expenditure and all the other things Erwin likes to concern himself. He dutifully ignores every cough and sniffle until he’s gathered the information he needs, and then he says, “Get some sleep, Hange. You look like death.” 

She leaves with a nod and a thank you and a dazed, glazed expression, and wonders back to her room. She’s shivering, something cold nipping at her from her stomach and billowing out, but she can feel the clammy heat from her own skin as she hugs her arms around herself. 

Bed, she thinks. Bed and sleep. 

She finds Levi sitting, legs crossed and arms folded, on the edge of her bed and when he spots her he stands, abrupt, and turns her out the doorway and down the hall. 

“Bed,” she says. Levi says not yet, and Hange groans for the third time that morning. 

“Levi,” she whines, “I’m tired, I just wanna sleep.” 

“Okay,” he says. “But bathe first. You fucking stink.” 

He pushes a door and Hange finds herself standing in his bedroom. 

“Stay there,” he says, and disappears into the bathroom. In what seems like no time Levi is unbuttoning her shirt and slipping it from her shoulders, and her trousers follow and then he’s offering his arm for her to hold as she steps into the full tub. The water is warm - not excessively hot, and she thinks Levi must have felt her fever-heated skin, too - and it smells like lavender (like Levi), and after he’s done washing her hair and leaves her to scrub herself down, she thinks she might just fall asleep. 

And fall asleep she does. 

When she wakes it is at Levi’s hand. His fingers are gripping her shoulder and he’s shaking her, perhaps a little harder than necessary, and she shoots upright, eyes throbbing in protest.

“’M fine,” she says. Levi rolls his eyes. The bath water swirls around her, cold now, and Levi hoists her up and holds out a towel for her to wrap herself with. 

As he busies himself emptying and cleaning the bath Hange sits cross-legged on the floor, too tired to take herself to bed. 

Levi dries her hair while she sits. He scrubs the towel over her scalp and down through her locks, then combs them out (’Fuck, four eyes, when did you last brush your hair?’) and repeats until satisfied. 

“Bed now?” Hange says as Levi tugs her to her feet. 

“Almost.” 

He dresses her in one of his nightshirts - broad enough at the shoulders, but a little short on the arms - and sits her on the mattress. She scoots up to the pillows, and Levi shakes his head. 

“Food first,” he says, and sits at her hip with a bowl in one hand and a spoon in the other. Hange sniffs (uselessly, because her nose has re-blocked itself and no smell can break it’s way through the wall of gunk clogging it), and Levi lifts a spoonful of soup up to her mouth. She takes it, swallows, and smiles. 

“You made this?” She says. Levi scoffs. 

“Don’t make a big deal out of it,” he says, spooning her another mouthful. “I cook all the damn time.” 

“Whatever you say, clean-freak.” 

They’re quiet while she eats, and when the bowl is clean Levi sets it on the bedside table and looks at Hange. 

“Now you can sleep.” 

She grins, rubbing her eyes and lying down against his pillows. 

“How do you feel?” Levi lies down beside her, hands crossed over his stomach, and cranes his neck to look over at her. She presses her face into his pillow and shrugs a shoulder. 

“Like Satan himself is taking a steaming shit down my throat-,” she says, cracking an eye open to see Levi’s lips tug into a smile.

“-You’re fucking filthy-” 

“-but I’m full, and clean, and warm, and in such fantastic company,” she continues, “so I guess things could be worse.” 

“Good.” 

Hange closes her eyes, and a second later Levi presses a kiss to her forehead. 

“Is that all?” She says. “I don’t get a proper kiss?” 

“You’re sick, stupid,” Levi says, “that’s disgusting. I don’t want your germs.” 

She breathes out over his face and he wrinkles his nose. 

“You’re probably gonna get it anyway. Hell, you might already have it.” 

“I’m not kissing you.” 

“I could be dying, Levi, and you won’t even kiss me?” 

“You’re not dying. I thought you were tired.” 

“Think how bad you’ll feel if I die now.” 

“Hange Zoe I swear, if the cold doesn’t kill you, I will.” 

Hange knocks her forehead to his and laughs. 

“You’d be lost without me,” she says. Levi scoffs. 

“I’d get over it,” he snarks, but he leans closer and kisses her on the cheek. “That’s the closest you’re getting. Keep your snotty, phlegm-y disease to yourself and go the fuck to sleep.” 

“Gee, Levi,” Hange says, snuggling closer to him. “It’s almost as though you don’t care.” 

He’s still, for a moment, and then he slides his fingertips down her spine and kisses the top of her head. 

“What ever gave you that impression?”

**Author's Note:**

> *cups hands and hollers* LAAAAME. Thank you tumblr anon for the prompt it was cute and great I’m just a sick and bitter old lady and I hope this is at least remotely cute and/or fun.
> 
> I still have a few prompts in my inbox that I’ll try and get through some time soon I’m just a lazy piece of poo atm but anyway thank you and I love you and yes


End file.
